Unlucky 13
by Fade-Into-Oblivion
Summary: Summary inside.
1. Prologue

Unlucky 13

Summary: Four moves to Paradise, Ohio after he is caught on a camera with light coming from his leg. What happens when a Lorien con artist that just so happens to wind up in Paradise as well? Will this Lorien bring good or bad luck? Only time will tell. OCx?

Disclaimer: I do not own I am Number Four only my OCs

I know that there were only nine Loriens but in this story there will be a few more. I got this idea from TheHarryPotterDork's story Lucky Number 7 so the idea of an Unlucky 13 I got from that.

* * *

><p>-13's POV-<p>

It was early morning, not that it looked it. The sky was still dark and the stars were still out, though some had already faded with the slowly creeping sun hidden under the horizon. The air was chilly, fallen leaves danced in the wind. I'm glad I wore my coat this morning. The dead yellow grass crunched under my feet as I came to a stop.

My name is Catherine, or Cat preferably. I am not human. I look human, I talk human, and I walk human, but I am not human. I am a Lorien, number thirteen to be exact. I have also been known as unlucky thirteen, but I've never really felt entirely unlucky before. Other people seem to be unlucky around me, but not really myself…usually. Occasionally I do get a short spot of bad luck but I'm able to wiggle my way out of it somehow.

There were two shuttles that took Lorien children and their Cepans (guardians) away from the planet and the Mogadorian were wiping out the planet. The thing with Mogadorians is that when they wipe something out they don't stop until all are dead, no survivors. We Loriens were no different. Nine were on one shuttle, these were the chosen nine. The second shuttle held four others, myself included. The four were not chosen to go; they were smuggled on in secret. Something happened on the second shuttle. Instead of landing safely on Earth it crashed killing Eleven and Twelve as well as their Cepans.

We are not protected like the nine were. We are disconnected from them. Whatever happens to us won't affect the nine. If we were to die they couldn't feel or see it. I never cared much about that. They were the chosen, the heroes who were going to save our planet. I'm no hero; I don't think I'll ever be one. I'm a con artist. I make a profit on the stupidity and arrogance of others. Lying and acting are my strong points. One of my legacies is to curse or jinx things. I can make things become weak and fall, make machines malfunction, and computers go haywire (sometimes things even exploded). The other allows me to see every possible move I could make and every outcome. Both useful to a con like me. I like my life as a con. I go from city to city and town to town, staying for a few days then disappear like I was never there. I see the sights, I'm almost never low on cash, and every so often I get a challenge. The challenge is what I love more than the cash and the sights. To me there is nothing like a good challenging game.

I absentmindedly reached back to touch the blade I hid under my shirt, the trophy in an on going game between me and an unlikely player. I wonder when my opponent will come take back the blade. I snort, if he can. A passing car snaps me from my thoughts. I sand there in jeans, a gray shirt, a black jacket, and boots, my long black hair dancing like the leaves in the wind, and my dark blue eyes staring at a billboard.

"Welcome to Paradise, Ohio!" it said.

"Paradise huh?" I say to the night. "I wonder what luck brings me here."

* * *

><p>Hopefully that was good for a prologue.<p>

Please click the little blue button and tell me what you think. Thirteen dose not believe she is the hero type so I wonder how things will play out when see meets some of the nine.


	2. Chapter 1

Unlucky 13

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own I am Number Four only my OC

AN: I thank all of those who reviewed. Your comments are much appreciated. I will try to get these out as fast as possible, but with school and TAKS going on I may be a little slow from time to time. O and I forgot to mention Cat has a back pack with her in the prologue my bad.

* * *

><p>I gazed at the town. It was a simple small town, the kind of place I could never live in. I preferred the cities. All the noise, the sense of danger when you go out at night, the sound of club music blaring, the lights, I loved it all. I was on my way to Las Vegas and this town just so happened to be on the way there. I still had a long ways to walk, hitchhike, and con my way to. It would all be worth it when I get there. I sighed thinking of that place. I wonder which would be more fun there or New York? Well I'll find out when I get there.<p>

I was in the downtown area. Old shops and stores lined the street side by side with hardly a gap if any at all between them. The place was barren save for a few cars and people cleaning in the shops, some getting ready for the lunch time rush. A man was sweeping in front of one of the shops across the street. I walk over not bothering to look both ways. The place was barren who was going to hit me a retired old lady?

"Excuse me," I say in an innocent voice, "where is the library around here?"

The old man stops sweeping. He's old, old like he was going to keel over any second now. His movements were jerky, and his body was boney and frail looking. His face held every kind of wrinkles there were and some I didn't even think existed. His head was mostly bald and what little hair he had was thin and completely white. His skin was like paste and his pale eyes hid behind rimless glasses almost as old as he was.

He looks at me his glasses falling to the tip of his nose as he looks down, "Shouldn't you be in school young lady?"

I whip out a quick lie, well half lie, "Not till tomorrow. My dad and I just moved here."

The man nodded retuning to his sweeping his glasses almost falling off his nose, "The library is just over there, look to the right, and follow the signs. You can't miss it."

"Thank you," I smile.

The man waves at me, "Take care now, and do well in school."

"I will," I smile heading off in the direction of the library. I look at my watch, 10:30, I had plenty of time.

The library wasn't difficult to find just as the old man had said. It was a medium sized library not the largest and not the smallest I've seen, just average. Thankfully it had wifi. I quickly take a seat in a reading area where no one else was, not even the librarian. I set my backpack on the ground and pulled out a white laptop. I turned it on and waited patiently. A box came up; Enter chat room? I clicked yes and entered the password. A box came up with a message already there from ParisWonderer my best friend.

ParisWonderer: Bout time you logged on.

BlackCat: Sorry, it took a while to get to this town.

ParisWonderer: Where are you any way?

BlackCat: Ug in some small town called Paradise, Ohio.

ParisWonderer: Well you can't get a city all the time.

BlackCat: True very true. So how is Paris?

ParisWonderer: Same old, same old. Mogs still haven't found me.

BlackCat: Well that's boring.

ParisWonderer: Well not all of us like to play Mog and Mouse. Speaking of Mog and Mouse how is your little game going?

BlackCat: Boring, I think my play mate has forgotten about me. Maybe I should go look for him.

ParisWonderer: NO! It's bad enough that you haven't killed him. Don't go looking for them!

BlackCat: You're such a kill joy.

ParisWonderer: Yes I am a kill joy for worrying about your safety.

BlackCat: That you are. As I am in a new town I'll need a cover would you be so kind as to help me out with that?

ParisWonderer: Of course, it's done and done.

A file pops up on the screen.

BlackCat: You amaze me on how you do that.

ParisWonderer: I aim to please.

Paris Wonderer: and Cat

BlackCat: Yeah?

ParisWonderer: Be careful and don't make any unnecessary risks, promise me.

BlackCat: I grantee nothing. I'm a con I take risks almost everyday.

ParisWonderer: Please, Thirteen. Something is not right I can feel it.

BlackCat: You're just paranoid. I'll be fine and I promise I'll be as careful as I can, but still no grantees and be careful yourself.

ParisWonderer: Alright just keep your head up and eyes peeled. Talk to you tomorrow then?

BlackCat: Yeah I'll talk to you then.

I smiled as I logged out. Eight was always the paranoid one, but he was my best and only permanent friend. I met him while I was in Paris, France one day. I conned his human friends out of twenty bucks each in a pool game. I remember when Eight pat my shoulder warning me that his friends were the best pool players there were, an electric shock ran through my body. It was then we knew we were both Loriens. After his friends went home nearly broke he walked me to were I was staying for my time in Paris. We talked the entire way. We talked about our lives, I told him about all the different places I had been, and he told me about Paris. He told me about his legacies. They were teleportation and I forget what it was called but he could get machines to do just about anything he wanted. That night was the start of our friendship. For the first time when I left it made me feel sad, but he set up a private chat room so we could still keep in touch. Though it was sometimes hard because of the time zones; currently he was seven hours a head of me.

A cough caught my attention. I looked up seeing a very stiff looking bird lady. Her facial feature held a hawkish look to them and her nose was long and beak like. Her cloths were prim, proper and business like; her hair was all up in a sort of beehive fashion. Didn't that go out of style years ago? All and all she looked terribly unpleasant but who was I to judge? She stared down at me with hawk eyes.

"Shouldn't you be in school missy?" she snapped her voice high and cruel. Yep she was just as unpleasant as I thought she would be. I told her the same half lie that I told the old man, but she just sniffed lifting her nose in the air and walked away her eyes glared at me the entire time I was at the library. After today I never wanted to go here again. I quickly printed off the cover Eight had sent me. I darted out of that place looking for the house on the address.

The house was simple small two story on the outskirts of the town. I removed the For Sale sign and threw it in a ditch somewhere were no one would find it or stumble on to it accidentally. I used the key that was hidden under the flower pot and entered my new home for the next few weeks to a month. The place was mostly empty and a little dusty but I'll manage. I doubt many people would disturb me here which was good. The bed of the second story bedroom creaked underneath my weight. I took out my cover.

My name would be Catherine Brown. I stuck my tongue out at the name; it was so plain. I was from New York. That was good. I moved with my father here because he was a writer and loved to travel. Alright not bad. I would be going to the high school in Paradise, Ohio, junior year, age seventeen. My birthday November 13. Not bad, not bad, I think I can live with this. I wasn't looking forward to going to school but I needed to blend in so it was necessary.

I sighed dumping out the contents of my backpack making sure everything was there. I grabbed my blade, it gleamed with blue light. I tossed it up in the air and caught it like an expert before placing next to the other blade under my shirt. I had the box my Cepan gave to me before his unfortunate demise at the hand of a Mog. I still haven't opened the box, I don't know why, but I haven't and I don't plan on opening it anytime soon. I placed a spare set of cloths on the bed. I took out my trusty set of playing cards and placed them in an inside pocket on my jacket. I took my wallet which held a quarter of my cash and put it into my pocket. The rest of my cash, almost two hundred dollars, I hid in various places in the house as well as my backpack. Now all I had to do was wait till tomorrow stage one of my con getting to know the town was now in progress. I wonder what tomorrow will bring.

* * *

><p>Alright chapter 1 now complete<p>

In chapter 2 she will meet John, Sarah, and Sam. Yay!

Please click the little blue button thank you.


	3. Chapter 2

Unlucky 13

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own I am number four.

A/N: This will not be a Four/OC there will be Four/Sarah though, I'm still not sure who I'll pair thirteen up with so if you would be so kind help me with that please. O and sorry it took a while to get this out it was TAKS this week and I'm glad it's over with. The good news it that I bought the book and was able to finish it after two days of TAKS but I will be sticking. Sorry but there's no conning this time, but there will be soon. I thank all of those who reviewed thank you.

* * *

><p>-Tomorrow-<p>

First day of school, well first day in almost the middle of the year of school, but close enough. My backpack was strapped on and filled with random object that may be needed in this new school. My trusty deck of cards were in my coat pocket were they usually were. My wallet was in my pants pocket. The trophy was hidden under my shirt; I hardly go anywhere without it. My hair was down. I was all set for the day.

When I arrived the bell opening the school had just rung. Students all flocked to their classes laughing and talking to each other on the way. I headed straight to the office wanting to get this over with. When I entered there was another kid already sitting waiting to either punishment or whatever else they do here. He was actually fairly handsome if I was human and not a con then I would have considered dating him but sadly I am a con and I am not human. It's a darn shame. Meh with his looks he'll probably end up with the most popular girl in school, or he already has.

"Um, I'm new here," I say giving my impression of the 'I have no idea what I'm doing' new kid.

"Yes, Catherine Brown, I'll have your schedule in just a moment. Please take a seat," the lady at the front desk says professionally. She was up tight but not as mean looking as the bird lady at the library. Her brown hair was pulled back into a long pony tail and her blue-green eyes were focused on her computer screen. Her well manicured red nails typed swiftly across the keyboard. A label sat on the counter it read; Miss Lubay

I nod and take a seat next to the other kid. I could hear a man, most likely the principle, talking to some girl about taking photos of someone. I didn't really pay attention, though I should have. I needed to know the people here, know what they're like and how they act. I'll start when I get my schedule and learn my classes it will be easier if I saw them everyday and was around them everyday. I leaned back in the seat relaxing.

"So you're new here to huh?" asked the boy.

"Yeah," I say extending my hand, "Catherine Brown."

He shakes it, "John Smith."

An electric shock goes through my hand. I quickly let go. He was one of the nine. I throw out a quick lie, "Sorry, I've been shocking myself since I woke up this morning." He seamed to buy it. Inwardly I let out a sigh of relief. Well he wasn't human either but I was still a con. He looked back at the girl in trouble and stared for a long while. Their eyes met. I rolled my eyes slightly. Yep first day here and he already caught a girl's eye. Isn't he supposed to be lying low?

"Here are your schedules," the woman states setting two sheets of paper on the counter. I smile and thank her grabbing the sheet of paper. 'John' does the same. Miss Lubay looked up from her typing and her fingers halted.

"Miss Hart, would you be so kind as to show the new students around?" Miss Lubay asked.

The girl who had just left the principle's office looked over at us. It was then I noticed that she had long blonde hair and a camera hanging form her neck. "Yes, I'd love to," she says sweetly. She has to be the popular girl. I conclude instantly. Wow I was right he will probably end up with the most popular girl in school. Well till Mogs catch up to him or something happens to reveal that he is not human and force him to say good bye to his would be girl. It was times like that, that I was glad I didn't usually make real friends. I'm only friends with eight because we have a way to keep in touch and he wouldn't leave me alone for me to forget about him. He was like an over protective brother.

The girl who I learned was Sarah led us around showing us all the different classes, the gym, and the cafeteria. As it turned out I had every class with her. As the first bell rang John went his separate way. I followed Sarah to our first period which was history. The most boring class ever and the teacher only made it worse. He had the most boring voice on the planet. It was slow and drawn out like he was an extremely old man. His light brown hair was thinning and his eyes were dull and boring. I drift off not paying attention to what he was saying. Somehow my mind wanders to Lorien.

I remembered bits and pieced form when I was just a little kid. I was about seven when it all happened. That would mean I was eighteen now though I seamed to look a few years younger. I remember my Cepan's normally cheery face go suddenly serious as fireworks of celebration burst in the air with all sorts of colors and shapes. Some blue, some green, some yellow, then colors all in between. I remember he led me to a ship along with three others. We waited till a group passed us before going in. We left early when it first began. It was almost like he knew what was happening before everyone else. I remember the ship taking off and looking down and seeing explosions and people fighting, the destruction and chaos. My Cepan tore me away from the window as if to shield me from the carnage. I remember not understanding what was going on, or what was going to happen and it terrified me. I never like being scared. It's why I am the way I am now. If everything was just a game nothing was scary anymore. It's how I started my little game. If I had no friends there was no one else to lose. This way I wouldn't be afraid anymore. I would never be afraid again.


	4. Chapter 3

Unlucky 13

Chapter 3: The Game's Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own I am Number Four

A/N: Yay I'm alive for the moment. I know it's been forever but I'm supper lazy during the summer I'm not even kidding. Any who, here is the next chapter for Unlucky 13. We have a new 'person' showing up this time. I do not know the actual time line for the movie so I'm just going to wing it for now. I thank you all of the reviews.

* * *

><p>It was my third week at this new school in Paradise. I quickly worked my way into the role of the one who knows everyone and everyone thinks they know her but no one <em>really<em> knows her category; my favorite role if I do say so myself. No good con jobs here like in the big cities. It's a small town there are often times when I can't get a con done with how closely nit these people are. It's the price to pay for stopping in a small town but I needed to stop for a while all that walking was taking its toll on my feet and legs. I needed a rest.

I missed the big cities though this place could sedate my boredom for now but things were getting a little old. Thankfully I have that Lorien to keep an eye on. I needed to keep my distance but still keep an eye on him discreetly. Who knows maybe a Mog will show up? That will make things interesting. My mind begins to drift to my little game the familiar texture of the blade pressed up against my back. It all started in New York and we occasionally met on the journey from here to there.

"Cat!" I hear a voice call my 'name'

I turn the usual smile across my face, "Hey Abby what's up?

Abby was a cheerleader and the standard type of party girl. She was wearing the school's uniform and her long curly thick dark brown hair was down framing her face beautifully. In my opinion she would have looked just fine without the ten pounds of make up she claimed that she couldn't live without. I'm glad I don't wear make up; it seams like a lot of fuss and mess over powder and liner. She was grabbing my hand excitedly and practically pulling my arms off as she jumped up and down.

"Cat, you'll never guess what happened!"

"What's got you in such a good mood?" I asked

"My prince charming just asked me, ME! Out on a date! Well a double date but still!" she smiled brightly. Now to play the friend who cares.

"Really that's wonderful. So who's the other couple?" I ask curiously.

Her smiled faltered slightly, not a good sign, "well about that…you see…um…you know that football player, Jordan, Jordan Jones?"

"Yes," how could I forget the guy who wouldn't stop staring at me everyday during math and mainly focusing in my chest and rear? Nope I have not forgotten him.

"Well he kind of wanted to go on a date with you and I offered a double date and convinced him to bring my prince along. Don't be mad I just, I-"

I put my hand up to stop her and smile a fake smile at her, not that she will ever know the difference, "don't worry about it, I understand, I'll go. When and where?"

She squeeled sharply in my ear I held back a wince.

"O my God! Thank you!" she squeezed me tightly, "tomorrow at 8:00 at the local hang out." Abby sped off to her next class leaving everyone else to stare at me before they too returned to class leaving me to dread for tomorrow.

* * *

><p>-Elsewhere-<p>

-Someone else's POV-

My finger tapped against the steering wheel impatiently. This was taking to long. For the first time in a long time I had picked up her trail, that damn Loric that landed me in this situation in the first place and I was stuck in the dreaded traffic! I snarled my mind returning to the first time I met that accursed Lorien and her never faltering smile.

-Flashback-

_I, a simple pilot, had taken up the role of a soldier in the search for the nine. I had always been a good soldier (but I was a better pilot) following any and all orders given to me by any Mogadorian at a higher rank than I. Mostly because I feared for my life, any orders not carried out would result in severe punishment, a punishment that usually ended in death or somewhere close to it. Not something I wanted to experience for myself._

_Me along with my squad at the time were tacking down a Loric. This one was not of the nine but none the less she had to be tracked down and killed as all the others on that planet of theirs died. At the time I was happy to finally find some action here on this planet. It was supposed to be simple; a lone Lorien without their guardian in an apartment complex sleeping. Easy. O, how very, very wrong we were and how greatly we underestimated the Lorien._

_The apartment itself acted like it was purposely trying to kill us. It unlike the way it looked on the outside was a death trap just waiting to be sprung and many of us did. Three of us fell on to sharp spikes while one was impaled by a pole. Each of them turned to ash and dust as we all did when we died. The commando that we followed ordered us to continue snarling at us that we let a simple faulty building was picking us off one by one. He went as far as to threaten us that he would personally see to our end and that it would make the incidents in this house seam like a mercy, needless to say that it gave us the push to find the Lorien bitch. When we saw her face to face finally it was not what we expected to say the least. She was smiling! She was smiling with no fear what so ever._

"_It's about time you got here," she smiled._

_That bitch had been expecting us! All of this was a trap. She had played us. She had been sitting there on a table with her feet propped up on a chair her head tilted to the side leaning on her hand just waiting for us to get up there! My mind reeled that must mean she caused the house to fall apart no doubt this room was also a trap. Something flickered behind her eyes, something I didn't pay attention to at the time. The commando fired his gun but it never met its mark. The chair disintegrated instead._

"_That's not very nice, I rather liked that chair," she was still smiling! She flicked her wrist the smile spreading slyly._

_The commando snarled and fired again. Light blinded my vision and I was thrown up against the wall. It took me a moment to process the fact that the commando's gun just exploded next to me. Another second and the roof caved in. I didn't even think I just ran. The yells and cries of my squad behind me as they to panicked without the commando to keep us in line. I hid around the corner trying to catch my breath and my thoughts. I remember the feeling of falling then nothing but blackness. The floor had crumbled underneath me._

_When I came to my body was racked with pain, enough to keep me still for a while. The Lorien was staring down at me smiling that damn smile of hers. I tried to glare but my mind went tumbling again into the black._

_I woke a second time. The pain was less now enough for me to move. Something yellow was blocking most of my vision, a sticky note reading;_

_Dear Mogadorian,_

_No, obviously I have not killed you mainly on the fact that you were oddly smart enough to figure out I had planed every bit of what happened when your squad came after me. Yes, even you falling and passing out though I didn't expect you to wake up so soon. Anyway I have taken your sword so if you want it back try to find me and take it. I look forward to when you do_

_Let the games begin,_

_-13_

_P.S. I suggest you get moving the little match must have caught attention and I imagine you don't want that._

-End Flashback-

When the other Mogadorians caught up to me they weren't very happy (they hardly ever are) in fact they shot first knowing what happened to the squad and knowing I had failed. They branded me a deserter, a rogue and now I am being hunted just like the nine I once hunted, running with no weapon and my tail between my legs (I believe that is the correct human analogy). It's all 13's fault! She wasn't even a priority and now I am condemned to a life of running. My purpose now focused on finding and killing 13 and reclaiming my weapon. I rather miss that sword and the fact hat a Lorien was using it made my blood boil. Yes, I would find her and end this game of cat and mouse. This time, this time she's dies!

* * *

><p>I'll try to get another one out eventually but sadly I am a lazy person, I won't even bother denying it. Please click the little button below, thank you!<p>

P.S. She will meet up with the others soon and next time she will be conning someone. But who shall be her unlucky victim? Stay turned when I do come back with another.


End file.
